Of Bread And Nights
by BianHu
Summary: Ash and gang is once again lost in a forest and they encounter a new trainer. But she isn't the ordinary everyday roadside trainer. But what has this got to do with a triple-cheese-octopus sandwich?
1. I get hungry

**Of Bread and Nights**

Ash and gang were once again traveling through a forest...

"I'm hungry..."  
"Me too," Misty added in.  
"Pika pi," Pikachu sucked in a deep breath to ease the weird noise erupting from his little tummy.

"You know what guys? I suggest we take a break," Brock chided.

"BUT I WANT TO GET MY NEXT GYM BADGE!"   
Two spearows and a flock of pidgeys flew out of the nearby trees. A disgruntled hooting sound could be heard from another.

"For someone so hungry, he _does _have a loud voice," Misty sniffed.  
"Chill Ash, Maybe we can have a sandwich while we walk."

There was silence and only the twitter of pidgeys and the caw of a murkrow could be heard.

"Brock! What a good idea!" Ash's eyes teared with joy.  
"Your reflexes are getting a little rusty, Ash."  
"Who cares? As long as I get the grub!" Ash skipped merrily around Brock as he fumbled for the sandwich.

Then he froze.

"Whassa matter, Brock-boy?"  
"Ahhh.... We've only got one sandwich left," Brock muttered.  


"Givittomeeeee!" Ash growled.  
"Hey! I'm hungry too!" Misty snarled in return.  
"But I can't share, this sandwich is only big enough for a rattata!"  
"But we'll starve!"  
"_I _won't!  
"You're selfish!"  
"This is a matter of survival of the fittest!"  
"What's this?! Survivor?!"  
"The things starvation can do."  
"PikaCHU!" Pikachu insisted.  
"Eat the Pokechow!"  
"Chaaaa..." Pikachu nodded its head, as though it forgot something.  
"Prrrriiiiiiiiiiii!" Togepi trilled, flapping its arms and at the exact moment, two caterpie fell out of the tree, asleep.

"Why me?" Brock moaned, as the two continued bickering, not noticing the fallen bugs.  
"The famous Brock Slate who specialises in gourmet cooking has actually run out of food? Why me?"

"Fine! I won't talk to you any more!"  
"Good idea! Whoever talks first won't get to eat the sandwich!"  
"Hrrmph!"  
"Brock, you be the judge," Misty faced a currently moaning Brock.

_~10 minutes later~_

The trio trudged on down the dirt path, aware of the many snapping twigs and each other's breathing.  
Ash was grumbling deep inside. So was his tummy.

*Are you Ash?*

"Huh?" Ash whipped his head around, but could see no-one.  
"I WIN!" a very much starved Misty leaped for the sandwich.  
"No fair!"  
Just then, a murkrow swooped down and snatched the bread away.

"Hey!" Gimme back my food!" Misty cried out.  
"Should we follow it?" Brock asked warily, still very humiliated.  
"Whaddya think, Stone head?"  
And the 4th Cerulean sister dragged Brock away by the ear. (Don't tell Violet and gang I said "4th Cerulean sister".)

Ash was left behind, with a not so hungry Pikachu. (Brock gave it some pokechow.)  
  
"Pika?"  
"I heard a voice, pikachu," Ash answered, head still turning in all directions.  
"Not exactly 'heard' either, it was like the voice was in my head."  
"Pi?"

*It's called telepathy. If you wanna know where I am, follow your friends.*

This time, both Pikachu and Ash heard it.  
And they were hot on Misty's trail.

~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BianHu: This is a first, me writing a Pokemon fic.  
FuHu: Yeah...  
BianHu: Hey! I haven't created you (Author's power), how come you just popped out of my imagination?!?  
FuHu:*shrug*  
Pumpkin-pie: A very imaginative rabbit.  
*FuHu bonks Pumpkin-pie on the head.*  
BianHu: I LOVE my creations! ~^-^~  
FuHu: Thanks, bro. ~o^ v  
Pumpkin-pie: Help?  
  



	2. We meet the girl

**Of Bread and Nights**

Ash caught up with Misty fast enough, but seeing her fume with rage as the triple-cheese-octopus-pizza sandwich being flown about by a filthy bird wasn't a very safe thing to do, especially when "a hungry man is a mad man". (Misty: I'M A GIRL, FREAK.)

When the dark pokemon stopped at last, Misty came screeching to a halt (Brock was left behind at Misty's mercy)   
Ash was right behind, followed by pikachu.

"Give me back my food!" Misty demanded at the bottom of the tree.  
"Misty, did you notice we're lost?"  
"I don't care, I want my food!" She yelped.  
"Maybe pikachu can help?" Brock wheezed, catching up at last.  
"Good idea. Pikachu, thundershock!"

"Fajito, mirror move."

The lightning bolt bounced off the mirror and headed straight back for pikachu, who only managed to sidestep it in time. But no-one asked Ash to stand there.

"YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He shouted in agony while the electrical attack took toll.

*Sorry about that, Ash*

This time round, all three humans heard it.  
"Show yourself!" Brock commanded.

Out from the shadows stepped a girl about Ash's age. Her long black bangs blew around carelessly, revealing cold blue eyes, her black braids a great contrast to her brown vest, aside from her jet black clothing. Next to her was a houndoom.

"Who're you?" Misty managed to blurt out, forgetting her hunger for a little while.  
"Ilona Wolfe, where I come from does not matter to you," she said in a monotonous voice, bowing as she did so.  
"How'd you know my name?" Ash asked suspiciously.  
"The trees have ears," she said, still in that expressionless tone. The murkrow fluttered down and dropped the sandwich before being stroked.

*Yours?* Ilona handed the sandwich back.  
"Why don't you talk?" Brock asked. Togepi giggled.

Ilona walked over to Misty and tickled Togepi on his horns.  
*When I telepatate, I am more... expressionable?* Then she burst into a fit of psychic laughter, though only a slight smile was evident on her face.  
*C'mon, I'll take you to the nearest pokemon center, they have lotsa food there!*  


She barked to the houndoom and cawed at the murkrow before setting off.  
Seeing that the group were still standing there, she winked at Ash.  
*I don't bite y'know. And I'll treat you to the food, take this as my way of saying sorry for electrifying you.*   
With that, she disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait up!"  
"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed happily.  
"Wait Ash, I wanna finish the sandwich!"  
"Who cares about the sandwich?"  
"I DO! I MADE IT!"

And the gang started quarelling once more, much to the amusement of you, my audience. (Unless you're not amused? -_-)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! Press the little rectangular button down there, it won't hurt.  
And go on to the next chapter, that is as soon as I've finished it.


	3. Things get hot

**Of Bread And Nights**

"Zhat was Zeelicious Hrock"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Misty sighed, wiping the crumbs off her shirt.

As usual, Brock had insisted on doing the lunch (much to the cooks dismay) and treated everyone to a scrumptious meal of his special tempura and soup a la creme of corn. (The pokecenter's rations were lousy, that's all I can say.) Even Nurse Joy was impressed.

"This is really nice of you guys," she complimented, sipping her soup with zest.  
"Prrrrrrriiiiii!" Togepi squealed, munching the breaded prawns.  
"Anything for you, the joy of my life. I could even cook up a joyful..."  
"Enough!" And a UltraDeluxe Mallet 2000 was brought down onto Brock's unprepared head. 

~short commercial break~  
  
LISTEN, all you anime fans out there! The UltraDeluxe Mallet 2000 has a special grip, designed for most anime women who do not have much brawn. The handle is covered in one of the best caterpie silk ever known, making handling comfy as a rug. (But some rugs ain't, of course.) And there is the mallet head itself, bigger than the SuperMallet 5000 series, equipped with super heavy weights only the best weight lifters can manage, but due to advance technology, the beholder does not need to use much force to get the work done. What's more, there's also the official paint to colour the mallet in your desired pattern, so grab one today, bishoujo!

~end of interval~

"ITAI!!!"  
*Do they always do that?*  
"Aaaahhh..." Ash sweatdropped profusely. Pikachu just let out an exasperated sigh.

On one of the other chairs, Ilona's houndoom crunched up a few tempura in one go.

"So what did you wanna see me about?"  
Instead of an answer, Ilona got up from her chair and walked to the counter where Nurse Joy had returned (Brock was being dragged savagely back to his seat). Collecting her pokeballs, she walked back to the table

"Wow Ilona, are those your pokeballs?" Misty exclaimed, examining the half black pokeballs she had on her belt, all except for one which was a lure ball and another a great ball.  
  
  
*Well, a few months back, I had a battle with a red haired senior. I was attracted to fight him because of a dark pokemon he had on him. After the quick defeat, he said something that I was more of a match for Ash than his high level pokemon. I've been training ever since.*  
  
"Pikaka!" Pikachu nodded its head wisely.   
"Do you mean Gary?" Misty queried. Togepi giggled in her arms.  
The world suddenly stopped spinning. Everyone stopped breathing...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Ash kneeled on the floor, cringing at the name, his head twitching in his hands. ~*And the pidgeys sing songs of truth...lalalalalala*~   
"Ahhh.... rivalry," Brock commented, sitting crosslegged as the two girls tried in vain to wake him up from his misery. (Honestly!)  
The houndour looked on with a slight trace of boredom. He walked up to Ash and gave him a refreshing bath of fire. 

At least in Ilona's opinion.

_  
~1 hour and 5 potions later~_

"Okay, Ilona, I accept your chall...OW!" Ash groaned as the burn mark on his mouth was still raw. But never fear, Misty! Anime people always heal rather fast.

*I forgot Pup's fire could sting a little...* Ilona sighed hopelessly.

=_Houndoom. The dark type pokemon. It's fire is extremely hot and the pain of the burn will never go away_=   
"THE PAIN WILL NEVER GO AWAY?!?!?!?!?!" (Dexter quickly snapped shut to avoid the din)

"Ash, remember the time when charizard roast you?"  
"Don't rub it in Misty," Ash tapped his lip cautiously.  
*It'll heal...*  
"But I won't be able to eat!"  
"Hai..." Brock tried simmering him down.

"This will be a survival battle. Both trainers will use all their pokemon and switch at will. No time limits. Let the battle begin!"

Ilona chose first, being the one to challenge Ash.

Out of the pokeball popped a vulpix, which strangely had one single black tail.  
"A vulpix? This will be easy. I choose you, totodile!"

Totodile popped out of it's ball and did a little jig of joy. (Brock: OH, Nurse Joy! BianHu: Quiet, you!) 

*My specialty is Nocturnal pokemon. Xander so happens to have been cross bred so she was a dark type.* Ilona explained, motioning at the weird tail.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we're gonna beat 'er."  
"Tatadall! Tatata!" Totodile agreed, prancing around the battlefield.

And so the battle commenced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BianHu: Long time since I last updated, ne? 

*Faces long silence*

BianHu: Oh what's ther point?! Nobody's even reading this...

FuHu: I am.

BianHu: YOU are technically ME. And dear reader, it won't hurt to just click that review button down there. Really!


End file.
